


Истечь кровью

by morcabre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inappropriate Humor, Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre





	Истечь кровью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bleed Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152454) by [Dusty_Forgotten (DustyForgotten)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten). 



Дэдпул, словно пытаясь оправдать собственное имя, выглядит сейчас не более чем мешаниной из костей и мышц в луже крови. Казалось бы, не может ее быть столько в одном человеческом теле и уж тем более — снаружи. Отрубленная, изуродованная голова Уэйда Уилсона едва не скатывается с крыши, но Питер успевает удержать ее метким выстрелом паутины и притянуть к себе. С головой в руках он подходит к куче внутренностей, игнорируя исходящий от них омерзительный запах, от которого аж слезятся глаза, и приставляет голову к сочащемуся кровью срезу шеи. Проходит несколько мучительных секунд, пока плоть срастается обратно, прежде чем Дэдпул, вернувшись наконец к жизни, делает резкий вдох. Он задыхается, словно его вытащили из воды — что в его случае вполне может соответствовать истине, если заменить воду на его же собственную кровь.

— Паучок, приятель! — бормочет он, когда голосовые связки восстанавливаются. — Наклонись чуть ближе, мне неудобно пялиться на твою промежность с такого угла.

Питер закатывает глаза, привычно игнорируя дурной язык Дэдпула, который точно улыбается под маской. Сквозь дыру в грудной клетке прорываются ребра, тут же начиная обрастать связками и жировой тканью.

— Это больно? — не удержавшись, спрашивает Питер. Он все еще сидит на краю кровавой… ну, вряд ли можно назвать это лужей. Скорее, озером.

— Не-а.

Дэдпул садится за счет одних только брюшных мышц — Питер знает точно, потому что единственная рука Дэдпула все еще обрублена выше локтя. С этим он разбирается в первую очередь: дотягивается до нижней части конечности ногой и подпинывает ближе, а потом присоединяет к своему обрубку. Его рак заботится об остальном. Уэйд встает достаточно легко — возможно, потому, что одна из его ног вывернута наоборот. Он хмурится и хватается за нее единственной рукой.

— А вот это — будет… по крайней мере, для тебя. Потому что ты это услышишь.

Омерзительный треск, с которым Дэдпул разворачивает кость, почти заглушает его болезненный стон. Питер сочувственно морщится.

— Ой, ну что ты как маленький, — ворчит Уэйд. Питер решает, что тот намекает на продолжение поисков оставшихся конечностей, и встаёт, чтобы заняться этим. — Видел когда-нибудь этих суровых киношных солдат, которые прикусывают ремень и вбивают вывернутые плечи на место об стены?

— Да? — рассеянно реагирует Питер, потому что он только что нашел еще какую-то ногу, но у Дэдпула уже обе на месте.

— Сопляки. Вывихи — детский лепет, если ты уже однажды через такое проходил. Почувствуй, как твое собственное ребро проходит через глазное яблоко, вот тогда мы поговорим. Черт, да хоть почувствуй, как выходит камень в почках… Нет, это несправедливо, я бы скорее вырезал собственную почку ложкой, чем терпел еще один камень. К счастью, я так могу!

В голосе Уэйда появляется какое-то особое воодушевление, и Питеру делается страшно, как бы тот не решил устроить демонстрацию. Но нет — Уэйд просто нашел вторую руку. Он пихает ее в плечевой сустав, и она безвольно повисает, пока прирастает на место. 

— Видишь? No problemo, — говорит Уэйд. — Я занимаюсь этим с девяти лет.

Питер приостанавливает осмотр обломков, оставленных Дэдпулом в драке с… кем бы то ни было. Он сам, похоже, опоздал на вечеринку — как, впрочем, опаздывал всегда, старательно прокрастинируя в надежде и вовсе все пропустить.

— Как может вывихнуть плечо девятилетний ребенок?

Дэдпул замирает и медленно оборачивается. К этому времени единственным напоминанием о его недавнем расчленененном состоянии остаются кровавые пятна на костюме. Питер задерживает взгляд на рукоятях катан, выглядывающих из-за спины Дэдпула. Странно называть маску бесчувственной, но Уэйд обычно настолько эмоционален, что именно это слово приходит сейчас на ум. Его голос, тем не менее, звучит как прежде:

— У тебя бывает иногда ощущение, что тебе не стоило чего-то говорить?

— Да, — напряженно отвечает Питер. — Я понял, о чем ты.


End file.
